Scum of The Earth
by Fool Skull
Summary: Main cast Kibum, genre action crime begitulah. Crack summary! No lemon


Title : Scum of The Earth (chap.1)

Rate : T (no lemon, no yadong)

Genre : Action, Crime, dsb... (bingung... tolong beri pendapat lewat review!)

Disc. : Fanfic ini milik saya, tapi tokoh-tokohnya tentu saja milik Tuhan YME

Saya cuman minjem nama doang buat kepentingan FF saya yang tidak penting ini.

Casts : Kibum, Kyuhyun and other SJ member...

Annyeonghaseyo! Ini fanfic saya persembahkan kepada para readers yang mau membaca.

Saya author baru nih... Sebetulnya udah bikin FF banyak, tapi gak di-upload, soalnya takut dibilang jelek.

Ini juga merupakan FF ber-genre action yang pertama saya bikin.

Sebetulnya udah lama banget bikin ini, tapi saya telantarin gitu aja dan gak tau hilang kemana ini FF.

Akhirnya, ketemu lagi di komputer lama, akhirnya saya lanjutin deh.

Kalo udah baca, tolong review-nya.

Mianhamnida kalo ada juga kalo salah tata bahasa.

Apalagi salah nulis romaji korean-nya... Maklum baru belajar.

Mian juga kalo kependekan. Soalnya enak sih kalo motong ceritanya di adegan itu.

Mianhae juga kalo action-nya bener-bener abal dan gak mutu.

Jangan di-flame ya...

Judulnya aneh gak sih? Agak aneh, ya? Mohon maklum *bow*

Oya, ini bener-bener ide saya, bukan repost... Kalo ada yang ngerasa pernah baca, mungkin cuma kebetulan.

Gak ada maksud buat niru, kok... Lagian, saya bakal malu sendiri kalo bikin FF yang niru FF orang lain. Itu bener-bener bukan pribadi saya kalo cuma niru, udah niru masih minta dihargain lagi *idih*.

Fanfic ini seperti kita ketahui hanya fiktif belaka, kesamaan nama, tempat, dan lain-lain bukan urusan saya (?)

Oya, kalo gak suka genre yang kayak gini mending gak usah dibaca deh...

Jwesonghamnida kalo ada salah-salah... *bow again*

Ok, happy reading!

**Warning! **

**Membaca fannic gaje + typo ini dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin. (?) So, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

#pukul 22.46, Rabu

"_Eotte_, Kibum?"

"_Okay, _berapa?_"  
><em>"10 juta won. Cukup?"

"Kecil sekali!"

"Ah... ya sudah, 20 juta won."

"Tidak bisa lecih besar?"

"Aargh... 35 juta won!"

"Ini pekerjaan sulit, jadi bayaran pun harus seimbang."

"Itu sudah seimbang, kan? Sana cepat lakukan!"

"Hmm... sedikit lagi?"

"Aah... memang kau mau berapa?"

"50."

"Huh... ya sudah. Sana!"

Kibum melangkah pergi dari sebuah ruangan pengap yang berdinding semen yang belum di-cat. Lantainya juga semen. Ia meninggalkan seorang _ahjussi_ berperawakan cukup pendek, sedikit gemuk, dan mengenakan setelan jas mahal. _Ahjussi_ itulah yang bercakap-cakap dengannya tadi. Kibum mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Setelah ia sampai di luar, ia menyusuri gang dengan berlari.

Kibum memasuki sebuah toko kecil, melalui pintu kaca yang ber-canopy di atasnya. Tulisan open dan close yang tergantung di pintu tersebut berguncang. Dari luar, tulisan close-lah yang nampak. Maklum sudah malam. Ketika pintu terbuka, bel yang tergantung di atas pintu yang sengaja tergantung di situ agar berbunyi ketika pintu terbuka itu, berbunyi kencang. Seorang namja gendut yang baru saja ingin melangkah ke pintu untuk menguncinya, berubah air muka.

"Baru saja aku mau mengunci pintu, Bum. Ada apa?"

"Kau menjual peluru untuk _shotgun_?"

"Ekk... Itu kan barang ilegal, Bum?"

"Ah... aku tahu kau punya."

"Mmm... Sedikit, Bum."

"Hmm... berapapun akan kubayar."

Namja itu membuka sebuah laci yang senantiasa terkunci, tentu saja dengan kunci. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil berisi peluru shotgun. Lalu, ia mengunci kembali laci tersebut. Ia pun menyodorkan peluru tersebut pada Kibum yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Yeogi_, Bum."

"Ini bukan sedikit, bodoh. Ini banyak!"

"..."

"Sepertinya kau ketakutan sekali... Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak akan melaporkanku, kan? Di sini banyak barang ilegal, Bum."

"Apa saja?"

"Ka... kau tak per...lu tahu, Bum..."

"Ckckck..."

Kibum mulai berjalan menuju pintu. Namja pemilik toko itu hanya tersenyum kecut memandangi Kibum. Sebelum pintu terbuka lagi, Kibum menoleh.

"Mestinya kau ditangkap, Shindong-hyung."

"Hah? Kau membawa polisi, Bum?"

"Tidak tidak, hanya bercanda."

Kibum tertawa kecil. Ia pun membuka pintu lagi, membuat bel berbunyi. Namja pemilik toko bernama Shindong itu terbelalak. Hampir saja ia mati kaget jika polisi benar datang. Tapi ekspresinya kembali normal saat Kibum berkata "hanya bercanda".

#pukul 23.35

"Beli apa, Bum? Peluru, ya?"

"_Ne_."

"Hari ini kau diam sekali, ada apa?"

"_Shiggeureo_! Mengganggu sekali..."

"_Mianhae_, hyung."

Kibum melangkah menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk. Lagi-lagi ia dibentak. Tapi yang _babo_ Kyuhyun sendiri. Sudah tahu Kibum berwatak dingin dan pendiam, tidak sekali-sekali ia ramah pada siapapun. Tetapi Kyuhyun selalu ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Kibum.

#pukul 06.22, Kamis

~~_Don't Don, modeun geu don se..._

"_Annyeong_."

...

"_Oneuldo_?"

...

"Oh... _ne_."

...

"_Ne_."

Kibum mengambil bungkusan peluru yang kemarin ia beli. Lalu bergegas turun menuju garasi, membuka mobilnya lalu masuk. Tak lama, mobilnya sudah bergerak keluar dari garasi, dan berjalan.

"Kibum!"

"Ini pelurunya. Aku sudah beli."

"Nah, ini denah rencana-mu. Pahami sendiri."

"Mmm... _Ne_. Lalu?"

"Yah, itu saja misimu. Jalan keluar, pikir sendiri."

"Ini sulit. Kalau aku mati tertembak, kau yang tanggung jawab."

"Oh, _ani_. Kau kan orang hebat. Lagipula bayaranmu hanya untuk itu. Kalau kau mati atau data itu tidak sampai padaku, seluruh keluargamulah yang berhutang padaku. _Araji_?"

"Itu curang. Tapi baiklah, akan kucoba."

"Eh... ini bukan percobaan! Sekali gagal, kau akan mati. Atau paling tidak ditahan seumur hidup."

"Mmm... aku mengerti."

"Ya sudah, sana. Paling lambat data itu sampai besok lusa. Kalau tidak hari ini, besok bisa kau kerjakan. Atau kalau mau lusa juga bisa. Pokoknya lusa jam 11 malam sudah terkirim ke _laptop_-ku."

"Tapi, kalau seperti ini sulitnya, bayaranku harus ditambah."

"50 sudah besar!"

"70?"

"_Michyeoseo_!"

"Tidak ada untungnya juga, lebih baik tidak usah."

"Eh! Ya sudah!"

"Nah, itu baru benar!"

Kibum bergegas pergi. Bukan saatnya untuk membuang waktu. Hari ini ia bisa jalan, tapi lebih baik ia mengumpulkan tim kerjanya. Kalau sendiri, resiko lebih besar. Dan sudah pasti akan menguras tenaga. Siang ini mengumpulkan tim, malam ia harus lekas beraksi. Untuk apa membuang waktu kalau hari ini sudah bisa. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada di benaknya, harus cepat selesai dan harus cepat dapat uang!

#pukul 07.03

"Kau mau mencari _team_, Bum-hyung?"

"_Ne_."

"Boleh aku ikut?"  
>"Kau menyusahkan aku. <em>Ppali kapshida<em>!"

"Aku tidak mau sampai hyung memasukkan namaku dalam _team_-mu."

"Tidak akan!"  
>"Ayolah..."<p>

"Kyu, kau tidak akan kumasukkan. _Arasseo_?"

"Tapi aku mau ikut!"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Heh! Lama-lama aku bisa marah. Kibum-hyung, kau hanya setahun lebih tua dariku, kan? Mengapa bawelnya seperti _ahjumma-ahjumma_, sih? Sombong sekali kau ini. Kau tidak mengizinkanku ikut misimu? Manusia macam apa kau ini?"

"Sudahlah, aku malas bertengkar denganmu. Anak kecil bau tengik yang suka ikut campur urusan orang!"

"Apa kau bilang? Anak kecil bau tengik? Aku bahkan lebih tinggi darimu! Kita beda satu tahun saja!"

"Baiklah, kesabaranku habis. Cepat pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu."

"Bunuh saja aku. Aku tidak akan pergi. Lalu, jika kau membunuhku, kau akan masuk penjara lalu aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidupmu!"

Kibum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tentunya dengan emosi yang setinggi langit. Dan Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak sendiri, "Heh! Mengapa pergi? Pengecut!" dengan penekanan di kata 'pengecut'. Emosi Kibum tumpah ruah. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu mengacungkan jari tengahnya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

~~_Puff the magic dragon lived by the sea And frolicked in the autumn mi..._

Kyuhyun menekan tombol merah di handphone-nya. Telepon dari Kibum dan ia tak sudi mengangkatnya.

"Mengganggu sekali! Untuk apa ia meneleponku? Ia kira dengan rayuan seperti itu aku bisa terenyuh, apa? _Shirreo_!" Kyuhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

dan di lain pihak...

"Mengapa tidak diangkat? Apa ia masih marah? Huh, dasar! Baru saja aku mau minta maaf. Kalau begini aku bisa marah lagi." Kibum bergumam pada dirinya sendiri pula.

Kibum menekan tombol di handphone-nya. Mengirimkan Short Message Service alias SMS pada Kyuhyun.

_~~Tilililit_ (bunyi SMS masuk di handphone Kyuhyun.)

_**From : Kibum**_

_Cepat kau ke sini, kalau kau mau ikut teamwork-ku._

Kyuhyun segera melacak keberadaan Kibum dengan _GPS_. Lalu ia mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Lalu mobil pun bergerak meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Ok, Kibum-ah. Nanti malam, ya?"

"Ne, Kangin-hyung. _Gamsahamnida_..."

"Asal aku dapat bagian saja."

"Tenang, hyung. Kalau berhasil kau pasti dapat."

"Hmm..."

"_Kajja_, Hyung."

"Ne."

Baru saja Kibum dan Kangin ingin masuk ke mobil Kibum ketika mobil Kyuhyun sampai di depan rumah Kangin.

"Kau sudah sampai. Ikut aku."

"Kibum, benar aku diperbolehkan ikut?"

"Ne, tapi tanpa upah. Kalau kau menuntut upah, tidak tidak akan mencukupi karena _team_ kita anggotanya cukup banyak."

"Emm... ya sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku boleh ikut."

"Ikuti terus mobilku, ya. Aku ingin mencari anggota lagi."

"Itu... Kangin-hyung ikut?"

"_Ne. Wae_? Aku butuh orang yang kuat seperti dia."

"Oh... ya sudah, _kajja_!"

Mobil Kibum mulai bergerak, lalu berjalan. Disusul mobil Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Sungmin-hyung!"

"Kibum-ah! _Waeyo_?"

"Emm... Begini. Aku akan menjalankan misi lagi."

"Aku jadi apa dan upahku berapa? Intinya itu saja."

"Hehe... Tugasmu mudah, mengelilingi gedung dengan mobil sambil menembaki beberapa orang dan mobil. Soal upah, nanti soal mudah, yang penting kita harus sukses dulu."

"Emm... Aku bawa _Uzi_-ku?"

"Sudah pasti! Itu senjata terbaik untuk dipakai di mobil."

"Pelurunya?"

"... Pakai milikmu dulu. Akan kuganti nanti."

"Oh... ya. Kapan?"

"Nanti malam. Kita ke rumahku dulu, sudah ada Kangin-hyung dan Kyu."

"Aku bisa siap-siap dulu?"

"Ya. Cepatlah."

"_Ne_,_ joa_."

Kibum memanggil Eunhyuk. _Namja_ lincah bak monyet itu memang dapat diandalkan. Dengan cepat ia segera meng-iyakan permintaan Kibum.

"_Hwakshiraeyo_, Eunhyuk-hyung?"

"_Danghyon hajyo_! Bum, _ppali kajja_!"

"Jadi begitu, Bummie..."

"_Ne_, Donghae-hyung. _Eotteseo_?"

"Hmm... Sulit juga ya... Baiklah, _kal su isseoyo_. Bayarannya, besar kan?"

"Pasti, seperti sudah kukatakan tadi."

"_Ne_, _kajja_ Bum. Aku tak akan menolak, aku sedang butuh uang."

"Jarang-jarang juga aku dapat order-an misi. Apa lagi, Bum?"

"Urusanmu dengan kabel-kabel dan waktu. Kau siap, Wookie?"

"Mm... Tidak jauh beda, sih, dengan kegiatan di lab. Tapi tak apalah, lumayan, sepertinya seru."

"Serius, Wook. Ini masalah hidup dan mati. _Hwakshirae_?"

"Hihihi... Mukamu jika serius begitu lucu sekali, Bum! Oke, tak masalah. Aku tak akan menganggap sepele. Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih harus terus mengasah kemampuanku _action_ di lapangan. Aku tak mau terus-terusan dianggap _nerdy_ dan culun."

"_Matta_! Oke, _kajja_!"

"Nah... sudah terkumpul semua. Kangin, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Ryeowook."

"Posisiku nanti di mana, hyung?" Udah taulah satu-satunya orang yang manggil Kibum-hyung. Kibum tak menjawab, hanya mencueki Kyuhyun. *dikacangin*

"Nah... ini denah kalian, _plan A_. Di sebaliknya _plan B_. Pahami baik-baik."

Kibum membagikan kertas denah gedung target pada mereka semua yang berkumpul di rumah Kibum. Di denah itu tercantum posisi-posisi awal mereka dan tugas utamanya.

"Kalau tidak memungkinkan _plan A_, kita pakai _plan B_."

"Kalau tidak memungkinkan juga?"

"Kita berkumpul untuk membentuk _plan C_ agar tidak terjadi kesalahan. Oke?"

"Oke! _Hwaiting_ untuk kita semua!"

"_Kajja_! Kita naik mobilku dan Kyuhyun."

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mian, ya, kalo pendek chapter 1-nya...

Dan masih belum seru...

Mian juga kalo gaje dan sulit dimengerti karena jalan cerita yang aneh.

Kalo ada typo, mianhamnida...

Please review, tapi kalo gak suka saya tidak menerima flame.

Oh ya, genre-nya apa ya kalo kayak gini? Bingung nentuinnya!

Sekali lagi mianhae karena pendek banget, ini juga nyuri-nyuri waktu. Belum lagi mikir kelanjutannya.

Ini fic dadakan banget, pikiran ke ending-nya aja belum ada! (Bego, ya Author!)

Please review. Saya menerima kritik asal cabe-nya 1 aja alias jangan pedes-pedes (?).

Oke! Jangan lupa kasih usul yang banyak tentang ff ini, masih kacau balau sih di otak author... Sekarang, silahkan kasih pendapat kalian ya readers...

Curahkan semua pendapat dan usul maupun kritik di review.

Kalo ada yang mau tanya-tanya *geer* juga boleh kok ^.^

Silahkan! Gamsahamnida! Jeongmal gomawoyo~~ *bow, again* ~(0.o)~


End file.
